femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Ophelia (Bewitched)
Ophelia (Julie Newmar) is a familiar in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched". Ophelia is first seen in the arms of Endora (Agnes Moorhead) in the form of a siamese can familiar. Endora is up to her old tricks of testing Darren's fidelity to her daughter Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery), and she summons Ophelia to help her out. In the next scene, Ophelia has been transformed into a beautiful woman, and arrives at the advertising agency to get the job as the Tom Cat Tractor girl. During the photoshoot, she knocks it out of the park, acting exactly as a cat, which wins her the job immediately. Ophelia does as much as possible to get Darren to come to a sales convention in Albany, even faking stage fright. It is Darren's intention to spend time with Samantha on their eighth anniversary of their first date. However, Ophelia puts a spell on the owner and Larry Tate (David White) into forcing Darren to be there. Darrin then decides to take a late plane back, but the unrelenting Ophelia disguises herself on the phone as an airport manager, informing him that the airport is closed due to fog. Darren calls Samantha and tells her that he will get away as soon as the fog lifts. Samantha is a little suspicious about this fog report, and Endora suggests to Samantha that fog is not the reason Darrin is not coming home. Ophelia then zapped up a waiter from the hotel to knock on Darren's door and ask if he ordered a nightcap. Ophelia met him outside the door and asks if he could run through some possible questions she will receive at the television interviews in the morning. With that, Ophelia is invited into Darren's room. While Ophelia is getting some drinks, Darren calls Larry to come over as well, since he doesn't feel comfortable being alone with her. Ophelia's plans have been foiled, and she soon attempts to remedy it, by putting a spell on Darrin to stay in the room, even after going over all of the possible questions. Sam realizes that there is something fishy going on, and pops in to see what is up along with Endora. Samantha sees that Ophelia puts on a spell for Darrin to dismiss Larry for the evening. However, then Samantha makes Darren ask Larry where he is going when he gets up to leave. Larry decides to stay and in fact decides to get another drink from the bar. Next, Ophelia puts a spell on Larry to begin taking a nap. Samantha counters it by freezing Darren. With this, Ophelia figures out that she is not alone in the room, and calls Sam out. Samantha gets out of her that she has been under contract of Endora. After Endora left the room, Samantha threatened Ophelia in zapping up an unfriendly bulldog if she doesn't come clean. Ophelia told Sam that she was only testing his fidelity. Samantha told her that she trusts Darren, as long as there is no witchcraft involved. They put a friendly wager on the fact that she can't tempt Darren without using some sort of spell. Ophelia is unsuccessful in this seduction, and she ends up zapping out of the room in a fit of jealousy. Trivia * Julie Newmar appeared as the Dancer-Assassin in the 1953 movie ‘Slaves Of Babylon’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". * Julie Newmar appeared as Catwoman in 13 episodes in 1966 for the TV series "Batman". * Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". * Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". *Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. * Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The Funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". * Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". * Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". * Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". * A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself/ Catwoman in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’. Gallery screenshot_52546.jpg screenshot_52534.jpg screenshot_52541.jpg screenshot_52536.jpg screenshot_52537.jpg screenshot_52538.jpg screenshot_52535.jpg screenshot_4890.png screenshot_52545.jpg screenshot_4891.png screenshot_4892.png screenshot_52544.jpg screenshot_52539.jpg screenshot_4893.png screenshot_52540.jpg screenshot_4894.png Category:Blog posts Category:1970s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Model Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Witch